All I Want
by septasonicxx
Summary: Kiriban for coolgirl101213 on deviantart. Christmas is coming up and Cloud doesn't know what to get Tifa. She tells him what the best gift would be.


All I Want

Cloud felt like a fish out of water. He was surrounded by shops filled with clothes, shoes, make-up and accessories. What was he doing here? With a sigh he ran a hand through his hair and walked into the closest shop, which turned out to be a make-up store.

Truth be told, he was here shopping for Tifa. Christmas was coming up soon and he still had no idea what to get her. He had never seen her putting on make-up, so maybe she'd think he was trying to give her a hint by buying her make-up. Sighing again but this time in frustration, Cloud spun around and walked out of the shop.

He wanted to get her something she'd really like, but what? She didn't tend to wear the type of clothes that were currently in fashion, always seeming to mix-and-match whatever odd clothing she had to make it look amazing. So what was a guy to do when looking for something to buy for her?

Cloud decided to call it a day and headed home, getting on Fenrir and driving away from the shopping centre which had completely disoriented him. Honestly, what kind of place had _that many_ different shops all for the same style of clothes or shoes?

When he walked in the door, he could hear the sounds of Tifa doing the washing up in the kitchen. That meant he'd missed dinner. Again. He knew she wouldn't be happy, but she'd thank him later when he told her what he'd been doing all that time. _It's all for you._

"Cloud!" Denzel ran out and hugged his hero, grinning up at him.

"Hey, buddy." Cloud said, ruffling his hair.

"It's so close to Christmas!" Denzel said excitedly, then lowered his voice. "Can you take me out sometime to get something for Marlene and Tifa?"

"Sure." Cloud nodded.

"Cool!" Denzel beamed, turning and running off again. Cloud slowly made his way to the kitchen, seeing Tifa with her back to him. Her long brown hair hung down her back and swished gently as she moved.

"Hey, you're back." she said quietly, turning to look over her shoulder and giving a small smile.

"Yeah, sorry I was out so late." Cloud mumbled.

"Don't worry." Tifa reassured him. "Hey, did you wanna grab a towel?" Tifa joked, jerking a thumb towards the tea-towels. Cloud slowly shook his head.

"I'm really tired, I was just gonna eat." he explained while thinking, _I need to be up early tomorrow so I have more time to look for something for her._

"Oh." Tifa said, turning back to the washing up. Cloud walked over to get himself some food, quickly preparing it and heading to the door.

"Christmas is close." Tifa said in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Yeah." Cloud replied, paused in the doorway. Tifa sighed and finished with the washing up, drying her hands and turning to him.

"Did you wanna go shopping for the kids tomorrow?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry. I've already got them something and I promised Denzel I'd take him to get you girls something." Cloud said, feeling an arrow of guilt pierce his heart.

"Oh, sure. That's fine." Tifa nodded. "I'm gonna get some sleep." She left the room and Cloud sighed, rubbing his head and heading to his own room to eat his dinner.

The next day, Cloud got up early so that he'd have more time to go shopping for Tifa before he had to take Denzel out. However, when he reached the front door he froze, feeling someone's eyes following him. He slowly turned and sure enough, Tifa stood in the doorway with her arms folded.

"So what are you going to do now? You said you'd already bought things." Tifa said softly, though the words were short and sharp. "Why can't I come with you?"

"I," Cloud stuttered, wondering what he would say, and then gave in. "I'm trying to find _you_ something." he explained. Tifa's eyes widened slightly.

"What?" she asked.

"I haven't gotten you anything yet, I just can't find anything." he rambled. "Nothing seems good enough for you! I want to get you something really good, something you'll be able to keep and remember me by.." Cloud stopped, realising what he had said.

"You're going to leave again aren't you." Tifa stated. It wasn't a question.

"Tifa I-" Tifa put a hand up to silence him and walked forward until she was standing right in front of him.

"Cloud I don't care what present you get me if you're going to leave again. I know I can't talk you into staying, but please just listen. If you're going to leave then the best present you could give me is to spend more time with me while you can!" Tifa said. "It feels like you're avoiding me! And if you just get me a present and then leave, it will make no difference because half the time it feels like you're not here anyway!"

"I'm sorry." Cloud said quietly. "I didn't realise that was how you felt."

"Well now you know." Tifa slowly turned around, beginning to walk away.

"Wait. Will you come with me?" Tifa turned back, a question in her eyes. "Will you come with me to buy you something? I'm never going to find something by myself.." Cloud trailed off, lowering his eyes to the ground.

"I'd love to." Tifa said, smiling at him. She walked back over to him and slung an arm through his, hesitating slightly before leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "What should we do about the kids?"

"Oh," Cloud quickly looked over at the stairs, making himself think about Marlene and Denzel so that his thoughts wouldn't mull over the kiss Tifa had just given him. "I'm not sure." he admitted.

"Maybe we could take them with us!" Tifa said, smiling. "They'd love to, and it would really feel like we were a family." Cloud looked down at Tifa, staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I've hardly been around and it's been hard to act like a real family. It's what you've always wanted, isn't it?" Cloud swallowed nervously and bent down slightly, kissing her.

"Yeah.." Tifa muttered, eyes still closed as Cloud pulled away.

"Tifa? Is Cloud leaving?" Tifa's eyes shot open and she looked over her shoulder to where Marlene was standing at the bottom of the stairs, her large eyes becoming watery.

"No!" Tifa said happily. "We're all going to go out shopping for Christmas!" Tifa smiled at Cloud and walked over to Marlene, who already looked excited. "Do you wanna go get Denzel up and eat breakfast quickly?"

"Uh-huh!" Marlene spun around and raced up the stairs to find Denzel. Tifa sighed happily and turned to face Cloud, who also had a smile on his face.

"All I wanted was to spend more time with you." she explained.

"Now you can."


End file.
